Legend of Korra: 8 months and in labour
by Zoey X Stark
Summary: Korra goes into labor but where?


**Legend of Korra: 8 Months and in labour**

Chapter 1

I'm only just 8 and a half months and I am huge now I can't get out of bed without needing help so Mako and Tenzin flew me over to air temple island since I was 8 months just to safe and they had Katara check over me every 4-5 hours just make sure. Mako eventually started to drive me nuts with his constant worry so I forced him to sleep next to me. Soon the sun rose.

"Mako" I said gently but with that single word Mako jumped out of bed and started shouting.

"Korra are you in labour should I get Katara?" he shouted so lound Katara ran into the room.

"False alarm everyone, Mako woke up in a panic again" I say to everyone. Once they had left I said to Mako "Can you do me a big favour and take me down to the beach. Its 2 minutes from here so if I go into labour you could get me back quickly"

"Sure but only if you'll fly on oogi until you get into the water" Mako replied.

"That would be fine, I just need some fresh air and to practise my bending" I added

Mako had load oogi up and he landed in the water so I slide down his tail and put my feet in the shallow end of the water. Mako quickly followed me but instead he stripped down till he was in his undergarments and he jumped in the water. He helped me do the same then gradually slipped into the water. I was in heaven because by this time it was in the middle of summer and I was twice my usual weight so the cooling water was refreshing to me.

"Korra are you sure you're ok?" Mako asked listening carefully for an answer.

"yes I … oww ….am…. owwwwww….sure "I lied but I didn't really want Mako to know I have been in LABOUR for the past 5 minutes and the contractions were so sore.

"Korra what's wrong?" Mako replied.

"I think….we ….may…..need…..to go back to the house. I'm IN LABOUR" I eventually screamed.

Quickly Mako grabbed me and helped me up on oogi and we flew to air temple island which wasn't far and when we landed Katara ran out shouting "what's wrong" as she helped me down off oogi.

"I think I'm in labour Katara. My stomach hurts and I get stabbing pains every 20 minutes" I answer.

"well we better get you ready then" Katara said as she guided me to my room.

Chapter 2 

"Korra breathe deeply you need to conserve your energy and trust me you will all the energy you can get" Katara and Senna both said in sync.

"I want Mako in here" I reply "I don't care what you say I NEED him here"

Mako walks in with a bucket of water and a cool cloth which he dabs Korra head with while holding my hand in support. By this time I was full blown dilated and ready to push but at first Katara didn't let me until.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I shout as loud as I could as I push.

"What wrong Korra" Mako asked not realising this pain comes with labour.

"it's just the pain that comes with labour dear" Senna answer for Korra

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WW" I carried on a I pushed again and the first baby was out and it was a girl. I have momentary relief until the next one starts to come.

"Korra breathe like we learnt from the baby specialist" Mako said as Katara gave him a dirty look. "Katara we went to see the doctor before you moved here"

"DOOOONNNNN'TTTTTT AAARRRRRGGGGGGUUUUUEEEEEEE" I shout as I start to push again.

"I hope we have at least one boy" Mako said with relief when the second baby comes out. And it a boy

The last push I gave wasn't very hard when the second little girl came out and there were all healthy. Suddenly I pass out. I see avatar Aang and Katara with their first child. Aang sneaks up behind me and says " that was the second best moment of my life"

" what was your first" I ask

"the first best memory I have is my wedding to Katara because she looked so beautiful" Aang said before he disappeared and I woke up at Mako's and my house changed , skinny and it was autumn.

"Mako why is it autumn?" I ask Mako who has the two girls in his arms.

"Because you were asleep for 3 weeks" Mako replied

"3-3-3-3 weeks that can't be possible can it?" I stuttered

"Katara said that you were talking to avatar aang about something" Mako replied " was that true?"

"Yes Mako It was true but we only saw our best memories, his was his own wedding and mine was my wedding to you" I said so softly Mako kissed me after putting the twins down for a second.

"Thank you for being a brilliant wife and now a wonderful mum" Mako muttered loudly as he brought the twin to me.

As Mako came closer I head out my arm to hold the two little girls and Mako picked up the little boy.

"Mako I was thinking I could name one of the girls Meilin after your mother and the other girl be named Tomoyo and the boy be name Akito after your father." I say just before I see Mako's eyes tear up.

"That would be perfect for them." Mako replied

Chapter 3

It has now been four months since the triples were born and most of the time they are at air temple playing with Rohan while I practice my air bending but today beifong was teaching me metal bending so I just dropped them off with Pema who was glad they could distract Rohan.

"Pema are you ok you seem swamped?" I asked with caution.

"I am a bit but you need to learn some metal bending" Pema replied while picking up toys while holding Rohan.

"I'll call chief beifong and ask her to reschedule and I'll look after the children" I demanded.

"thank you Korra are you sure" Pema replied.

"I am you go and relax for a while" I say as I pick up meilin and tomoyo, Akito and Rohan were walking toward the house.

Mako soon joined me on his lunch break and we all had dinner by the beach. The babies were sitting by the sea and Rohan got taken home a few minutes before.

"Korra" Mako said

"Yes Mako" I replied

"How did I ever manage to fall in love with such an amazing girl like you" Mako announced as I put my head on his shoulder.

"The same way I managed to fall in love with a brilliant guy like you." I replied.

Mako and I sat by the beach until the sun went down and he kissed me softly on the lips and I kissed him back and he had a surprise for me.

"Korra do you remember how you said you wanted to be closer to Tenzin and Pema" Mako said.

"yes Mako what have you done?" I replied. But then he showed me the house behind the main house. "OMG it looks so brilliant"

"Bolin, Tenzin and I built it before the babies 1 month birthday" Mako said while hugging me.

Mako and I moved into the house 2 weeks later and we had such a great time unpacking the living room not to mention the bedroom.

**The end**

Next **Legend of Korra: Their First Birthday**

Tomoyo, meilin and Akito celebrate their first birthday but someone kidnaps them at the end of the day but who?


End file.
